


The Aurora, The Hunters and The God

by BurningRoseArts



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: And their girlfriends, Angels, Avengers - Freeform, Bobby Singer Lives!, But The Winchesters are used to it, Demons, Dominant Loki, F/M, Frigga loves her sons, Gen, Gods, Loki Falls In Love, Loki Feels, Loki meets his match, Monsters, Odin is trying, Possessive Loki, Supernatural - Freeform, The Aurora - Freeform, The Avengers Are Noobs!, True Fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRoseArts/pseuds/BurningRoseArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam sent their sister to find a dagger from another realm. Just so happens, it was Loki's dagger, and he wasn't ready to part with it. Just like her brothers, Raeven makes a deal with the God of Mischief, and somehow manages to gain a group of very capable friends. Can the Avenger's wrap their heads around the idea that Demons, Angels, Ghosts, Monsters and Fae exist? Can they help the Hunters? And what happens when Loki falls in love with a True Fae?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The auction house was full this afternoon. It had been widely publicised that Tony Stark, Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers were putting pieces up for auction. The three of them, along with Clint Barton and Loki had also agreed to be on sight, mostly for autographs, selfies and basic PR. It was Pepper’s idea. To help Loki socialize. Though he tried his best to avoid such dalliances, he couldn’t talk his way out of this event. So he sat in the back, at the far end of the bar, watching the mortals as they looked over all the items and decide on what they were going to bid on. 

Loki was paying particular attention to the items Thor had donated. One of which was one of Loki’s own daggers. They had argued about the donation, but ultimately, Loki gave in when Thor promised to have it replaced upon his next trip back to Asgard. Besides, he had plenty of daggers, now that the Avenger’s had begun to trust him with them. One was hardly a loss. But he didn’t like the idea of just anyone buying it for a few notes. He planned on upping the bidders as high as he could get them to go, before letting them win. 

As Loki was watching, a young woman with long, wild black hair strolled over to examine the dagger closer. She caught Thor’s attention and appeared to ask him a question, presumable regarding the dagger. Once she was satisfied with his answer she discretely took a quick snapshot of the dagger and walked away. Loki continued to watch as she fiddled with her cell phone. 

Once the auction started, Loki waited and watched. The young woman who had been interested in the dagger had not attempted to bid on any other piece, but once the dagger came to the front, she immediately put in a bid. The auctioneer had intended to start the bidding for the dagger at $500, but she jumped in without hesitation with a bid of $1000. Loki smirked. She was desperate for that dagger, it seemed. He waved his hand to bid the next amount, $1100. 

“One thousand five hundred,” the woman stated calmly. 

The whole auction house was paying attention to her, including the other Avenger’s. Thor looked just as puzzled as the rest. But Loki only looked amused. He was going to enjoy taking advantage of this woman.

She hadn’t turned toward him, yet. In fact, she just kept staring at the dagger in front of the podium.

“One thousand seven hundred,” Loki replied. 

The young woman finally turned back to look at Loki. He had expected to see a spoiled looking fangirl with her daddy’s credit card, but instead he saw a beautiful woman with vibrant green eyes, long raven hair cascading down to her waist and skin the color of fresh cream. She set her jaw, stared Loki down and raise the bid to $2000. Loki raised one eyebrow, smiled devilishly and raised it to $2500. Even if she didn’t continue the bidding and he had to buy his own dagger back, it was worth it just to see the flash in her eyes when he raised the bid. Thor, Tony and Steve just rolled their eyes and began to drink and socialize again, assuming Loki had won. 

But the woman raised the bid once more. “Two thousand seven hundred.” A hint of a smile pulled at her mouth.

Loki lowered his head in a curt nod, as if relinquishing the contest. The auctioneer noticed and began the count down. Just before he hit his mallet on the block, Loki raised the bid once more. “Three thousand.”

There was that flash again. Followed, he noticed, by her own nod, and a gracious smile. 

The auctioneer hit the mallet against the block and ended the bidding session on the dagger. 

“Well done, brother,” Thor laughed. “I supposed I no longer need to replace the dagger.” He clapped Loki on the back and head to the other side of the bar to get the tender’s attention.

Loki finished his drink and turned from the bar, to find the young woman standing in front of him. 

“Come to congratulate me?” Loki asked smoothly.

“No. I came to convince you to give me that dagger,” she said cooly.

Tony, Steve, Clint and Thor had come to stand with Loki beside the bar when the saw the young woman. 

Loki crossed his arms across his chest with a look of bemusement. “Why do you want the dagger so badly?”

Her smile never faltered. She was not afraid of Loki and it was clear in the way she stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, and how she spoke to him. “My friends and I need that dagger. It’s the last element for a spell that will save the world. Or, for the very least, North America, right now.”

Well that got the Avenger’s attention. While everyone exchanged a glance, she took a step closer to Loki, letting her hands fall to her side. 

“If you’re in trouble, miss, we can help,” Steve said.

“I don’t need the help of amateurs,” she said, never taking her eyes off Loki. His smiled deepened at the accusation. “My friends and I have dealt with worse. We just need that dagger for this particular case.”

She finally broke eye contact to grab a pen and bar napkin. She wrote her name and cell number on it, put it in front of Loki and said, “Once you figure out what that dagger is worth, call me. I’m in town until tomorrow morning.”

She left the bar with no further interactions. Moving through the maze of people with a sort of lithe movement one associated with a trained dancer, paying no attention to the cat calls as she walked by some of the other men. Loki picked up the napkin.

“Did you just get picked up in a bar?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know,” Loki responded. He tucked the napkin in his inside jacket pocket. “But I mean to find out.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Raeven had received the call only an hour after she had left the bar. The man who had won the bidding wanted to take her to dinner, with his companions and their respective dates, to discuss the exchange of the dagger and her case. She had insisted he bring the dagger with him, so that once they’d come to an agreement, she could get about her business. He was more than happy to oblige. 

She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before the arranged time. Raeven went to the bar and ordered a craft beer. She sat there for a moment, taking note of all the exits, the bathrooms and the kitchen’s doors. When she saw the group enter the restaurant, she handed the bartender 250 dollars, told him she was with the group walking in and she wanted to pay for their dinner. After what she was about to do, it was the least she could do. He made the proper hand off, and the dark haired gentleman from the auction walked over to Raeven. 

“My dear,” he said. He held out his hand and she accepted it, hopping off the barstool and grabbing her purse. “You look exquisite.” She watched as his eyes made their way over her body. 

She was wearing an elegant cocktail dress with a sleek, mid-calf length, v-cut neck and lace cap sleeves in deep eggplant. Raeven had more fun shopping for her jewelry, electing to go with a delicate silver necklace with celtic filigree lacing around a few modest sized emeralds and amethysts, matching earrings and an emerald ring for one hand and an amethyst on the other. She spent some time figuring out what to do with her hair before deciding to go with a simple waterfall braids on either side of her head joining in the back and running the length of her back in loose waves. Her hair was wild and so difficult to tame, sometimes it became the most time consuming part of her clean up ritual, brushing out her mane. She had done her make up with a flick of her wrist seconds before leaving the hotel room. Then swore under her breath and the expense of her magicks. 

Raeven gasped when her hand touched his. She hadn’t expected it to be so cold. He raised an eyebrow. She just inhaled and set her nerves.

The hostess sat the group immediately, as one of them had called ahead, and apparently owned the place. The waitress was standing at the table with menus. She took drink orders, and explained the specials before leaving. Each man pulled out their dates chair before taking their own. 

She had never eaten here before. Far too ritzy for her tastes. It wasn’t the price, just the dress code, really. And the whole pomp and circumstance of everything. It all felt outdated and over exaggerated for Raeven. But she played along. She counted the number of tables she passes on the way to the back room where they were seated. She also noticed, with some suspicion, that the dark haired gentleman had the two of them closest to the wall of the large round table. 

There was a moment of tension, while everyone tried to figure out how to start the conversation. 

“What’s your name?” Raeven asked.

The whole group looked surprised. Clearly, they thought they were people to know.

“What?” She really wasn’t sure who they were. Being a hunter didn’t really allow time for being some celebrity-fangirl. She’d only recently found out what a Kardashian was. 

“My name is Tony Stark and this is Pepper Potts.”

“I am Thor Odinson. This is Jane Foster.”

“I’m Steve Rogers. This is James Barnes and Sam Wilson.”

“I am Loki,” Raeven’s companion said. “What is your name?”

“I’m Raeven Albatross.”

“Why do you want my dagger so badly?” 

Raeven let out a sigh. She wasn’t sure how much her friends would say. So she just went for it. 

“There is a horde of demons threatening to destroy a town and we mean to stop them. The problem is, this particular set of demons don’t die as easy as the others. They can possess multiple bodies at a time. So in order to rid the town of the demons, we have to do a summoning spell to trap every essence of the demons into a vessel. Once trapped, the vessel can be killed by a very specific type of metal, no longer found on Earth.” 

No one spoke. They had no idea what to say. Was she crazy?

The waitress was back with their drinks before anyone could think of a way to respond. While everyone was preoccupied with their drinks and asking for more time to decide on their meals, Raeven used some slight of hand to remove the dagger from Loki’s inside jacket pocket and rest it in her purse. She then flicked her fingers quickly at the waitress, causing the woman to miscalculate and tilt the whole drink try over the table and onto Raeven’s lap. She didn’t brace herself so the shock of the cold and wet would cause a fairly convincing reaction. 

The waitress was immediately mortified and began apologising profusely. She tried to rush around to Raeven’s side with napkins, but Loki snatched the napkins from the woman and told her off. She left looking completely distraught. Raeven grabbed the napkins carefully and began dabbing the front of her dress and lap. 

“Are you alright?” Everyone started asking. 

“Fine. But my dress is... very suddenly wet and cold.” She tried to brush and dab off the spots that had begun pooling before standing up. “I’m going to the restroom to figure out why I just bought a stupid expensive dress. Excuse me.” Raeven tried not to make a face as the liquid found new places to be absorbed, then walked to the restroom. 

Everyone sat back down, mopping up the table with their own napkins and making sure they had not been in the splash zone. Loki checked his pants and jacket, patting himself just to make sure. He pat his upper jacket and chuckled.

“Brother? Are you a mess as well?” Thor asked.

“No. That little wench stole the dagger.” He sounded more impressed then annoyed. Jane’s hand flew to her mouth to cover her giggle. 

“She managed to steal from you?” Steve asked, also stifling a laugh. Now Loki’s annoyance was becoming the more dominate emotion. He stood up, ignoring the other’s plea for him to calm down and sit back down. He stormed off towards the restrooms. 

Raeven smiled to herself as she missed the restrooms and heading towards the front exits. Before she could push the door open, Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her close. 

“Oh, darling,” he growled in her ear. “Don’t go just yet.” He pulled her through the lobby and into the coat closet. 

The woman working coat check started to say something, but quickly closed her mouth and left the closet when Loki glared at her. Raeven wiggled out of Loki’s grip, but she didn’t get far. Loki started backing her into one of the walls. He glared down at her with menace in his eyes. She stared up at him, never flinching away.

“You are a brave little thing, aren’t you?” His voice was low and held a note of threat. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Raeven said, feigning innocence. “I was just going out to my car to get some new underwear.” 

Clearly she wouldn’t be intimidated easily. Loki leaned closer to her face, deciding on another tactic. Raeven tried to slide sideways away from him, but he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, cutting off her escape. 

“You haven’t paid for that dagger, yet,” he purred. 

“What do you want for it?” Raeven whispered.

“You!” Loki leaned into Raeven, caressing her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Raeven didn’t struggle. She didn’t even try to push Loki away. She let him kiss her. He smelled of mint and chocolate. Raeven suddenly found herself kissing him back. The kiss went from a chaste kiss to a passionate, deep kiss. Loki’s lips were wicked and hungry, and Raeven was happy to feed into his hunger. 

“What are you doing in here!” a man yelled from behind them. 

Loki pulled away from Raeven and spun to see the coat check woman standing with the restaurant manager. He was about to say something, but was caught off guard. Raeven jumped up, grabbed the closet railing above her head and kicked out at Loki, planting her feet into the middle of his back. He collided into the manager and the coat check woman, falling to the ground. Raeven jumped over the three of them and made her way outside. She was starting up her motorcycle just as Loki, followed by the rest of this group came running through the doors. She blew Loki a kiss, revved the engine and rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

Raeven was in her hotel room, wearing a purple satin button down pajama top, sleeves rolled up. The TV was on, one of the movie channels was having an all night monster movie fest. She sat on the giant king sized bed, eating ice cream and drinking a subtle blush straight from the bottle, watching Bram Stoker’s Dracula.

Knock, knock.

Raeven didn’t move right away. She knew no one should know where she was staying, and she had no reason to expect visitors.

Knock, knock.

She went to the door and looked through the peak-hole. No one appeared to be out in the hall. 

Knock, knock. 

She opened the door slowly, looking out into the hall through a crack. No one was there.

She closed the door, locking it. 

Turning around, she saw Loki standing by her bed. She gasped, turned again and tried to undo the locks. Loki was on top of her before she could unfasten the chain lock. He pushed her into the door, twisted her around to face him, then kept her restrained against the door. 

Raeven cursed, under her breath, as her head hit the door behind her. She looked up at Loki. He stood a full foot taller than her. The look in his eyes was a mixture of anger and predatory hunger. It actually made her heart flutter and her stomach flip. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you, mortal?” Loki hissed. He tightened his grip on Raeven’s arms. She closed her eyes against the pressure, feeling her flesh begin to bruise immediately.

Raeven didn’t respond. 

“Where is it?” he demanded.

“I don’t have your damned dagger,” she snarled. She opened her eyes and fixed her eyes on Loki’s face. 

“Where is it?!” He pulled her away from the door and threw her into the wall next to the bed.   
Raeven crumpled to the floor from the impact.

Again, Loki was in front of her before she could react. He grabbed her arms and yanked her roughly to her feet, pinning her against the wall again.. She cursed again. Louder than before.

“I will not repeat myself,” he said in a low, malicious tone.

“I sent it to my friends!” Raeven yelled at him. “I used the rest of my magicks to send it to them so I wouldn’t have to try and hide it on the plane.” Her head was throbbing from the impact of the throw. And she was pretty sure Loki was slowly breaking her arms. “You were going to sell the stupid thing. Why do you care?”

“You stole from me! You made me look a fool!” He smacked Raeven across the face, sending her to fall against the bed. His anger boiled over as he remembered how the others had not only mocked him for losing the dagger so soon into the dinner, but how she had managed to get away, even after being caught.

“I can still pay...” Raeven started but Loki cut her off.

“And believe me, you will! But I told you before I don’t want your money. Never did. I wanted to see what you were willing to give me. But now a simple kiss will not suffice.” He had began pacing the length of the bed as he spoke. Raeven managed to stand up, she was frantically looking around the room, searching for an escape. “You’ve humiliated me. A stupid Midgardian mortal got the better of me. A God! I will make you pay with more than a kiss! But first, perhaps a few days in a jail cell will do a thief like you some good. I could have Stark press charges in a matter of seconds.”

Raeven knew she couldn’t afford to be locked up. She was an important part of the spell they had to cast tomorrow night. She had to be there. 

Loki saw the conflict flicker through her face as she tried to figure a way out of this situation. He watched her for a few seconds before speaking again. He saw a certain desperation he knew he could take advantage of.

“Of course, if you’d rather not be sent to jail, you and I could work out a deal,” he said calmly. Her attention snapped back to Loki.

“What deal? Speak plainly, what do you want?” she asked, holding her breath. She had been with her friends long enough to know deals were never a good idea, but were often the only way to achieve what needed to be done. 

“You are unlike any Midgardian I have met. There’s a ferocity to you that just takes my breath away. And an air of mischievous purpose that almost rivals my own,” he walked towards Raeven, making her step back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell to sit on it. “I want you. All of you. I want you to be mine and only mine.” Raeven flushed and anger seethed into her. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, sensing her anger. “You will stay with me. Be my companion. You will come when I call and do as I say. You will obey me, submit to me.”

“I be your slave just to stay out of jail? Hardly seems like a fair deal,” Raeven’s anger and disgust was apparent in her voice.

Loki pushed himself onto Raeven, slamming her against the bed. His lips claiming hers. She tried to shove him and struggled to free herself from being under him. Without leaving her lips, Loki captured her wrists and held them above her head. 

Loki pulled himself away from Raeven’s lips and whispered into her ear. “It can be so much more. All you have to do is say yes.” He nibbled her ear and kissed down her neck. Raeven cursed her body as her struggles started getting weaker with his actions. He chuckled. “Just say yes.”

“You have to let me finish what I started with my friends. I have to help them,” Raeven whispered breathlessly. 

“You submit your will to me, and you can help your friends.”

“Yes,” she said weakly. 

Suddenly, the wrist of her left arm began seething in red hot pain. Raeven cried out in shock and screamed in pain, tears blurring her vision. Loki brought his lips back to hers, muffling her screams and enjoying the way her lips trembled. When Loki moved himself off of her and let her up, she looked at her wrist. There was a black mark of two snakes intertwined to make an S, twisting and throbbing just under the surface of her skin.

“That is my mark.” Loki said flatly. “It binds you to your promise, and to me. Through that, I will always know where you are, if you are well or injured and you will know if I am near, content or angry.” His eyes flashed with excitement. The S mark changed from black to green and almost hummed through her skin. “And we are the only ones who can see it.”

“Now gather your things. I told the others I would bring you back to the tower when I found you.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her resign herself to packing. She only had one backpack’s worth of things. She put on her pajama pants and tucked the ice cream and wine bottle in her backpack. She started going towards the bathroom when Loki grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“Where are you going?” It was more of a threat then a question.

“To get my stuff from the bathroom,” Raeven replied. She pulled her arm from Loki’s grasp.

“Make it quick.”

A few minutes later, Raeven came out of the bathroom, zipping her backpack shut. Loki stood, grabbed her backpack off her shoulder and followed her out of the room. In the elevator, Loki addressed Raeven again. 

“If you tell anyone about this bargain of ours, or what happened in your room, I will kill you, then kill your friends.”

“Whatever you say,” Raeven sighed. The smile on his face told her he liked that answer more than she wanted.

There was a car waiting outside the lobby, ready to take her and Loki back to Avenger’s Tower.

Not all of the Avenger’s had been home. Some were out on other missions, some had gone to their private homes. Steve, Tony, Clint, Bucky and Thor were sitting in the common room, waiting for Loki to return. When he did, Raeven in tow, they almost looked relieved, but confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, Bobby and Demons- and a True Fae.

Raeven had finally realized the Avenger’s were not going to grasp the severity of her situation, so she convinced them to go with her to help her friends. Clint had decided to stay behind and keep an eye on things. He also figured, if something went wrong, he could rally the rest of the Avengers. 

Once they arrived outside the church, the five men saw an old beat up pick up truck and a 1967 black Chevy Impala sitting out front. Raeven got out of the car and walked to her friends, standing by the Chevy.

“You brought noobs?” one asked.

“What are you thinking?” the taller one asked.

“I’ll explain everything. If I survive this stupid thing. You got the rest of the stuff?” The older man hefted a dufflebag as an answer. “Come on, guys. We have a show to be getting on with.” 

As they entered the church, Raeven began telling the Avenger’s what they needed to do. Inside the church, Dean, Sam and Bobby began spray painting the floor. Raeven told the other men to stand, in a group. She then began pouring a circle of salt around them. They just looked at her, puzzled. 

“Now, no matter what, do not interrupt. Just... watch. Do not step past this salt or the devil’s trap.” She indicated the red spray paint on the ceiling above them. “It’s actually an inverse devil’s trap, so demons can not pass through it.”

“What about you guys?” Tony asked, incredulously. 

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Raeven pulled the collars of their shirts low enough to show off their warding tattoos. “We can’t be possessed by demons.” Dean said.

Raeven swore under her breath. “We’re going to have to remove mine, aren’t we?”

“Yep. Sorry, kiddo,” Bobby said. 

“Ugh. Let’s get this over with before I change my mind.” The three men walked towards the fresh devil’s trap they’d just painted at the front of the church. Bobby set a heavy chair in the center. Dean and Sam pulled heavy chains from a bag. Raeven looked at the Avenger’s one last time. “No matter what, do not interrupt. This is going to be really...” She caught Loki’s eye. “Rough.”  
She turned and walked to the chair.

She sat down, Sam and Dean began chaining her to the chair and to the ground.   
Tony, Bucky, Steve, Thor and Loki exchange looks as the two younger men began chanting in a language they’d never heard before. The older man had been heating a knife over a flame and pressed the red-hot blade against the tattoo on Raeven’s chest. She screamed in pain. The lights flickered wildly, a mysterious wind swept through the church. A roar of electric energy flooded the air. And suddenly, a mass of black smoke broke through the stained glass behind the altar and forced it’s way into Raeven through her mouth. She screamed for a second, then went limp. The Avenger’s struggled to stay within the circle of salt. Fighting against their nature to help. But they had no idea what to do, so they watched in horror. 

Dean splashed Raeven with water, and it sizzled and hissed, smoke rising from her skin. She screamed again. But it wasn’t her voice. It was a low, angry sound. Darker than anything the Avenger’s had ever heard. Even Loki grimaced at the sound. Raeven rolled her head up and opened her eyes. Black, cold and evil. She blinked and they turned red, then black again. 

“You dare to try and trap us in this pathetic meat suit?” the voice snarled. “It’s frail and already dying. Our force too much for any one thing! We will rip her apart from the inside and take this town. You can not stop us.” The sound was grating. A terrible sound of death wails and evil.

The three men began another chant. This time, bringing a bowl to sit on the ground in front of the chair. Each man put an item into the bowl, then sliced their hands with their own knives and bled into the bowl. They continued chanting as Bobby set the contents of the bowl on fire, then dipped the blade of Loki’s dagger into it. He handed the the dagger to Dean, Raeven writhed and screamed in the demon’s voices. The screams echoed in the abandoned church. 

“I’m sorry, Rae,” Dean whispered. Loki and the others stared in shock. Dean placed the dagger against Raeven’s throat and pulled it as hard and fast as he could. The blade sliced through her skin and several layers of muscle, blood streaming down her throat to her chest. The demon voiced screamed and the whole building began to shudder. Dean then stabbed the dagger to the hilt in Raeven’s chest. There was an audible yelp for everyone in the Avenger’s party at the sight of this small woman being tortured and killed at the hands of her friends.

Another guttural demonic scream erupted from Raeven. A black goo began to seep from Raeven’s wounds. Dean stabbed Raeven one last time, and the screams cut short when Raeven’s body fell hunched and limp in the chair. Bobby and Sam splashed more holy water on the body and the black goo turned to fire before vanishing.

The air became still, the lights came back on and the heavy atmosphere lifted. Dean, Sam and Bobby began immediately removing the chains from Raeven. They pulled her on to the grubby floor, Loki’s dagger still firmly planted in her chest. Her wounds had stopped bleeding, as there was nothing left to be expelled through them.

Before they knew what they were doing, the Avenger’s were standing next to Dean and Sam. Sam tried to pull the dagger out of Raeven, but it wouldn’t budge. Dean tired, but to no avail. 

“There was no mention of a sword in the stone problem,” Bobby snarked. “She won’t heal if we can’t get that damned thing out of her.”

“She won’t heal unless we get the stone out of her heart,” Dean countered. 

“Who’s dagger was this?” Sam asked.

“Mine! Why? What did you do to her!” Loki snarled.

“Pull it out!” Sam exclaimed. Loki didn’t argue, he grabbed the hilt of his dagger and pulled it slowly from Raeven’s body. The wound stayed open, no blood came out of it. Dean shoved his fingers into the dagger’s hole. 

Sam and Bobby had to restrain Loki and the others. Dean removed his hand, a small, smooth glowing white stone in his fingers. He put the stone on the ground and instructed Loki to smash it with the dagger. As soon as the tip of the blade smashed the stone, the white glow flickered and disappeared into Raeven’s wounded chest. 

Her body convulsed and air flooded into her lungs. Raeven’s back arched as she screamed, her life force crashing back into her body. Her hands lashed out and grabbed the first things she could reach- Dean’s shirt and Loki’s wrist. Dean grabbed her arm instinctively, Loki turned his arm around and held her hand tightly in both of his. Raeven’s eyes fluttered open and she made a strange noise as her body spasmed back to life. After a few tense moments, Raeven finally came to a calm breathing pattern. She smiled weakly at Dean before closing her eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

Dean hugged her tight and pulled her up into his arms. The group stood, not knowing what to do or say. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

“So, why did Rae bring you with her?”

“Perhaps,” Loki said, “we should take her somewhere to heal. We can explain ourselves once she is safe.” Everyone agreed.

Dean, Sam and Bobby took the Avenger’s to their hotel rooms. They’d rented two rooms at a local motel. Once inside, Dean set Raeven against the headboard of one of the queen bed. Loki sat next to her, in a protective manner. Again, Dean and Sam watched him, warily. Sam sat on the other side of Raeven. Dean and Bobby sat on the edge of the other bed, with Tony, Bucky, Thor and Steve rearranging the sofa and chairs to be able to look at the rest.

“What do you guys do that you thought you could just jump in on this?” Sam asked. Again the Avengers and Loki looked a little taken aback. 

“You really don’t know who we are?” Tony finally asked.

The hunters exchanged a look, then shook their collective heads.

The group spent the next hour and a half explaining themselves to each other. The hunters did their best to tell the Avenger’s what they did- hunting things, saving people. The family business. They explained about their family history with hunting. Told of some of their cases and how they solved them. They told the others about Dean selling his soul and going to Hell. About being resurrected by Castiel. About Lucifer and their role in trapping him in the box. They explained about Crowley, King of Hell, and the Angels. Vampires, werewolves, shifters, witches, sirens, windigo and everything in between. 

Then it was the Avenger’s turn to explain themselves. They started with Tony and his Iron Man suits. Told the hunters how Bucky worked for Hydra before they were finally shut down, now he’s making amends for his past with the Avenger’s. How Steve had been Captain America during WWII and how he had been stuck in a block of ice, having been thawed out a few years back. Thor took delight in telling about himself, Asgard and how he came to Earth. It was at that point that Loki’s story also started to unfold. And finally they talked about the invasion of New York. But the whole time, Loki stayed quiet. 

Finally, Loki spoke. “So how does she fit in. Who, or rather what, is she?” he asked of Raeven.

“She is the Aurora,” Sam said simply. “One of the last of the Fae to still exist on this plane.”

“Fae?” Tony asked, as much for himself as for everyone else.

“Faere Folk.” There were still some blank looks, but both Loki and Thor seemed to understand. 

“Fairies,” Loki said, as clarification. “But humans killed them all off nearly a thousand years ago.”

“That is one type of Fae. Not all of them are fairies. And humans did not kill them off. She is the last Aurora. When the Fae stepped sideways from this realm a thousands years ago, some stayed behind. Mostly the tricksters, the gnomes, goblins and the Aurora. There is only ever one Aurora, and they had to stay here, because they are directly tied to Earth. Think of her as the physical embodiment of Nature Herself. She is immortal. As you saw. She has magic, too. She commands and lives through nature.”

The group continued their small talk and theological discussions for a while longer. Sam realized that Raeven was covered in dried, sticky and crusted blood. He asked Dean to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Before he could start wiping at her face, Loki spoke up.

“Let me.” He waved his hand over Raeven. A swirl of green energy flowed over her body and she was clean. The blood and ash from her face, neck, hair and chest gone. All that remained was the torn and stained shirt. “We should let her rest.”

Sam, Dean and Bobby told the Avengers they could crash with them in the two rooms. Bobby had a cot set up in the room with Sam and Dean, knowing Raeven prefered to sleep alone. Tony declined the offer, stating he would just get them their own rooms. When he returned from the lobby, he had keys for everyone else, including Bobby, so he no longer had to sleep on a cot. The group disappeared into their own rooms. Dean and Sam had the room next to Raeven’s, they entered it through an adjoining door. Loki said he’d stay with Raeven, to make sure she was ok through the night. Dean and Sam were wary, but agreed. 

Once the door was shut to Raeven’s room, Loki looked down at the sleeping woman lying on the bed. He decided to check her over, a little more thorough than she probably would have let him if she were conscious. The spot on the left side of her chest, just above her breast, right above her heart, where the stone had been trapped within her had healed but stayed an angry shade of purple and black. The skin on her throat was puckered and swollen. The other dagger wound was also puckered, but less bruised. And much of her skin was blistered, charred and burned. Loki noted the state of her clothes and waved his hand again. After the magical green mist dissipated, she was wearing a thin emerald green satin night gown. He picked her up to place her under the covers, noticing with a certain degree of satisfaction how the material clung to her delicate figure. She never once moved. 

Loki couldn’t help himself. He had started feeling something for this woman. This Aurora. She was strong willed, stubborn and beautiful. Her body was battered, thin white scars scarcely visible now that he looked at her. Her hair was black as night and wildly untamed, curls and waves and textures. She was slight in frame, thin but not scrawny. She had long legs and a rather short torso. But she had fire. He had felt it in her the moment he saw her at the auction house. She wasn’t afraid of him, or anyone else. She wasn’t nervous or timid around the others. She spoke with a purpose and didn’t fear what others may think. She had a confidence Loki had not seen in other Midgardians, she knew who she was and what she wanted. She moved with a grace of a professional dancer. As if walking was more of a ballet rather than a means of getting from point A to point B. She was unique and marvelous to behold. As beautiful as any Princess in the Nine Realms he’d ever met. She could rival any Goddess he’s met. He had only known her for less than two days, but he desired to know her more. He looked at her left wrist. His mark was still branded under her flesh. 

“How will this work,” he whispered in amusement. As he walked to the other side of the bed his clothes changed from his button up shirt and trousers to light linen sleep pants, no shirt was needed for such a warm night. He climbed under the covers and wrapped himself around Raeven. She didn’t seem to mind, or notice. 

Loki fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still very early morning when Loki started feeling the little creature in his arms start to stir. Tiny movements at first. Her breathing changed and she let out a small sigh. Then she shifted her legs and hips. Then her shoulders. She was slowly becoming aware of herself.

“You’re too heavy,” she said sleepily. “Sam, please get off. My chest hurts.” She tried to shrug off Loki. 

He frowned. She must have thought it was the taller brother, since Loki himself was so tall. But he didn’t like the idea of either brother being this close to her. He wondered if she was in a relationship with one of them. He shook the thought away, to be asked at another time. He moved his arm from around her waist and rested it gently over her hip. He nuzzled into her hair. She smelled of vanilla and roses. 

“Shhh,” Loki soothed in a quiet voice. “You are weak, pet. I will try to be more gentle. But you need to go back to sleep.”

Raeven settled herself against Loki. “Ok,” she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

Loki breathed in her scent and smiled. He could get used to this. He was about to fall back asleep when he felt Raeven’s breath catch in her chest and her body stiffen. 

“Loki?” she squeaked. 

“Yes, pet?” He smoothed her hair in a comforting manner. “What’s wrong. Are you unwell?”

“What... Are we... why...” Raeven seemed confused and scared and began trembling in his arms. 

Loki suddenly realized he had no idea how to help her. He didn’t know what was wrong. So he just did what he thought he should do. “Darling, take a breath. Close your eyes and breath.” He felt Raeven take a deep breath. He didn’t know if she closed her eyes. But he felt her body relax against his. “Now, what is the last thing you remember?”

She took another breath and let it out slowly.

“Sam and Dean chaining me to the chair. I remember the chanting. Then everything went black for a while. And then... “ Raeven stopped. Loki felt her hand go to her throat. She felt the puckered skin and suddenly start to shake. “They made me watch,” she sobbed.

“What?” Loki was out of his depth. He didn’t know how to comfort her. He didn’t even know what she meant.

“The demons. They made me feel and watch all of it.” Raeven started sobbing harder. Loki pulled Raeven into a sitting position with him. He turned her to face him. “That wasn’t supposed to happen. No one said they could do that.”

“Ok, take a deep breath. Try to calm down. You are safe now. You are alive, pet.” He tried to stay calm for her. He was sort of surprised that she hadn’t started raising her voice or crying louder. But maybe it was more to do with damage to her throat and vocal chords rather than her trying to stay quiet. He pulled her into a gentle hug, pressing her face against his shoulder and petting her hair. She froze at first, but couldn’t stop herself from crumpling against him and allowing him to hold her. He realized what she needed wasn’t words, which he would have been better at, but that she needed to just be held. She had been so courageous, to allow herself to be sacrificed. He wondered if her friends had tried to talk her out of it. She was so used to being confident and strong, she just needed to have a moment to be upset. After a short time, she stopped sobbing into Loki’s shoulder. She slowed her breath.

“I’m not your pet,” she sighed, voice rough and weak.

“Yes you are,” Loki purred. “And that’s why I’m going to take care of you.”

Loki managed to settle Raeven down enough to get her to lay back down. He started laying next to her when he stopped.

“Do they still hurt?” he asked, gently tracing his fingers against her scarred chest. Raeven nodded, closing her eyes. Loki slid next to her slowly, gently resting his arm along her body, but not wrapping it around her. “Does this hurt?” She shook her head. He started twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers. “Sleep now, my pet. I’ll protect you.”

 

Raeven felt the sunlight warm her face. She didn’t open her eyes right away. Instead, she tried to stretch, but felt a heavy weight keep her in place. She sighed. “Loki.”

Loki had wrapped his arms around her waist and his leg was wrapped around hers. He snorted softly when she said his name, but didn’t move.

She tried to shrug out of Loki’s arms, but he just hugged her tighter. 

“Loki!” she tried to shout, but her voice was hoarse and her throat was throbbing. She struggled to get free, but she was far too weak, and he was so heavy. So she reverted to doing the one thing   
she knew annoyed everyone, eventually. She’d used it on Sam and Dean a few times to get their attention. She started saying his name over and over until he started stirring next to her. “Loki, wake up, please.”

“What?” he said groggily. He sounded rather perturbed. “What’s wrong, pet?”

“I need to get up,” Raeven croaked. “I need to move, please.”

With a long sigh, Loki finally pulled his arms and leg off Raeven. She began stretching her legs, rolling her feet and pushing her legs out. She slowly moved her arms. She had been unconscious and lying in one position for so long her muscles were stiff and sore. Finally she attempted to sit up, which took a lot of her strength. Loki just layed next to her, watching, ready to assist her if she required it. Sitting up was difficult, but standing was near impossible for Raeven. 

She planted both feet firmly on the floor next to her bed and pushed off with her hands, slowly. She was barely off the bed when her head started spinning and the floor started rising up to meet her. Loki moved quickly, he was standing beside her and snatching her up in his long, strong arms before she hit the floor. Raeven’s arms instinctively wrapped around Loki’s neck and her head resting on his chest. 

“You are really small, even for a Midgardian” Loki said, cradling her in his arms. 

Raeven rolled her eyes. “Bite me.”

“Gladly. But I will wait until you are better,” Loki chuckled. “Where were you trying to go?”

“I wanted to see if Dean and Sam were awake. I need to eat,” Raeven whispered. “Ugh, my voice is all messed up. God, this sucks.” Loki just smiled. He was rather enjoying it. But a knock on the adjoining door interrupted his thoughts.

“Raeven, are you awake?” Dean called. 

“Yes! Come on in,” Raeven tried to call. But it came out as a raspy murmur.

“Enter,” Loki called. 

Dean and Sam walked into the room and looked suspiciously at Loki. “What happened? What did you do?” Dean snapped, approaching Loki.

“I did nothing,” Loki huffed. He walked away from Dean and sat on the chair with Raeven. He held her tight against his chest. “She’s weak. She requires food, and probably some water. Make yourselves useful and bring her some food.” Raeven tried to protest the way he spoke to her friends be he shushed her and gently stroked her hair. 

Dean didn’t like being spoken to like some servant. “Look, guy,” he started, but was cut off by a knock on the room door. 

“Brother, are you awake?” Thor asked through the door.

“Unlock the door for them,” Loki instructed Sam. Sam begrudgingly did as Loki had commanded, opening the door. 

Thor, Tony, Steve and Bucky entered the room. Dean decided against giving Loki a piece of his mind. For now. He didn’t like how Loki seemed so possessive of Raeven, especially since they had technically just met.

“We’re going to the diner across the street to get some breakfast. Rae, what would you like? We can bring something back for you,” Sam said.

“Where’s Bobby?” she asked hoarsely.

“On the phone with Rufus. Apparently, there’s a clown eating people in Nebraska,” Dean said.

Sam and Dean noticed the Avenger’s reaction to that statement. Raeven just laughed quietly.

“Man our life is weird,” she said. “I want french toast, maple syrup, bacon, a cinnamon roll, no raisins and coffee. A lot of coffee.”

Dean smiled. “How is it possible you can eat all that, and still be so tiny?”

“Bite me. I have an incredible metabolism!”

Thor opted to stay behind with Loki and Raeven while the others went to the diner. 

Loki took Raeven back to the bed and let her rest. 

“Loki, a moment,” Thor requested. He walked to the other room and waited for Loki to enter behind him. “What’s going on, Loki”

“I have no idea what you mean, brother,” Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, do you have feelings for that woman?” 

Loki took a moment to decide how he would answer. It was his nature to sneer at his brother, not wanting to be vulnerable in front of anyone. He shrugged, not giving a real answer. “She’s interesting. And I’m curious about her. That’s all. I want to know more about the Aurora Fae. From what they said, she should have such power. Yet, she’s just a tiny girl. Nothing truly impressive.” It wasn’t a lie, he was honestly curious about her power and what she was. But that wasn’t the only reason he was interested in her.

Thor studied his brother for a moment. He knew the truth. Loki had lost his edge a bit since surviving Thanos’ torture. And having spent nearly 6 months on Midgard had had some obvious effects as well. He even started getting along with some of the Avenger’s. “Sure, brother. As you say. Tread carefully. Her brothers seem very protective of her.”

Loki didn’t say anything. He just went back to Raeven’s room and sat on the chair. He wanted nothing more than to sit with Raeven on his lap some more, but decided it would only help to fuel Thor’s suggestions. Brothers. Had those two actually been her brothers? That would make sense as to why they were protective of her, but not intimate. But how did that work? She was Fae. They were clearly not. More questions burned through his head as they waited for the others to bring them food. Once they did, Sam and Dean helped Raeven to the table to eat, across from Thor and Loki. She devoured her two slices of french toast, 3 slices of bacon and a huge cinnamon bun. And drank four cups of coffee. As she ate, Loki noticed a bit of color hum through her skin. Looking into her eyes, he saw the right one change from the brilliant green he recognized to a haunting violet. They had some of the fire he had enjoyed flashing through them. And she finally wore a small but expressive smile. But her posture and the tiny winces she made while eating or talking told him she was still not healed completely. He wondered how he could make that work for him. He watched as the brothers started packing their belongs. Loki knew they’d be leaving soon. Trying to take his Raeven away with them. He had to find a reason Raeven should go back to New York with him, one that no one could question. One that would not make him seem like he desired her return with him more than anything else. He didn’t want anyone knowing of their deal, nor of his intentions and feelings for Raeven. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked. 

“A bit better,” she croaked. 

“Well, you’ll be able to rest up on the road. Bobby went to help Rufus with the man-eating-clown. We’re heading to upstate New York to look into a possible vamp nest,” Dean said. 

“Are you kidding me?” Tony asked. He surprised everyone. “She died last night. She needs to rest. And not in the back of a crappy car on the road. She needs a decent bed and real food.”

“Ok, first of all, Baby is not some crappy car. Second, this is not our first rodeo." 

"She can't even stand," Steve said, sensing how Tony and Dean were starting to get tense and agitated. "We understand you are very protective of your sister, but she needs more time to heal. What happened last night clearly did more damage then you were prepared for."

Dean, Raeven and Sam chuckle. As of yet, they had not called each other sister or brother, and wondered if the others realized they weren’t.

"We don't have a place for her to just rest. We can't stay here. And we have a job to do." But Sam was clearly concerned for Raeven. 

"We can take her back to New York with us," Loki stated. "The tower is more comfortable than any motel. It has a decent medical facility, for Midgardian needs. And she’d be plenty safe."

"Dean," Raeven said. She had been laying her head on her hands on the table, listening to the others argue about her well being. "That whole thing last night messed me up, bad. And you don't need me for this case. I wouldn't be able to do anything. I can go heal at their place and you guys can swing by after the vamps are exterminated and pick me up."

Dean wanted to argue, but finally shrugged and conceded. "Alright, Rae. If you are ok with this, I just want you to be safe."

"I know. I’ll be fine,” she assured him, picking her head up with great effort and smiling at the brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam gave Raeven hugs then got in their car and rode off. Loki and the other Avenger’s took Raeven back to New York City.

When they got back to Avenger’s tower, Loki insisted on taking Raeven to his floor to rest in his room. No one decided to argue. They were beginning to realize the same thing Thor had noticed. But they decided to let that discussion go for another time. Thor, Steve, Bucky and Tony went to the common floor to find Jane, Pepper, Sam and Clint eating dinner and watching tv. Loki arrived to the common floor shortly after. 

“How is she doing?” Pepper asked. Tony had filled everyone in on what had happened and why Raeven had come back.

“She needs more rest and food. I’ll let her sleep a little and bring her food in a while,” Loki answered. He helped himself to the dinner laid out in the kitchen. 

As the group ate and talked, a rainstorm blew in. It was two hours since they’d arrived back at the tower when Loki decided to take some food to Raeven and see how she was doing. 

Loki’s floor was a couple floors below the common floor. He had it decorated in green, black and gold with dark mahogany wood work. The atmosphere was definitely regal. His room was at the end of the floor. A king sized, four-poster bed made of intricately carved dark mahogany stood prominently with it’s headboard against the far wall. His sheets were black and green, made of the finest silks. On an adjacent wall was a set of french doors that led out to a private balcony. Across from that was a door to a huge walk-in closet. Just down the hall from the bedroom was Loki’s giant private bathroom. Everything was extravagant and luxurious, as befitting the king Loki believed himself to be. 

Loki brought a tray of food into his bedroom where he had left Raeven to sleep. But she wasn’t in the bed. He set the tray on his chest of drawers, noticing the french doors were open. He heard the rain hammering against the cement of the balcony. Looking out the door he found Raeven sitting on the wet balcony against the railing. She was soaking wet, her hair dripping and clinging to her face. Her eyes were closed as she held her face up towards the pouring rain. Loki materialized a towel and ran out to Raeven. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, wrapping the towel around her shoulders and pulling her into his arms. 

She blinked the water off her eyes and looked at Loki. “Yes. I just wanted to feel the rain. The last rain of the season, you know. It’s going to snow soon.”

Loki took Raeven back inside, but instead of putting her back on the bed, he took her to the bathroom. He set her on the counter and threw the now wet towel in a hamper. He took another towel, a much larger and fluffier one, from the linen closet. He slowly and carefully began drying her off. She just sat on the counter and waited. He started with her legs, then her arms. When his hands brought the towel from her shoulders and started sliding down, she grabbed his hands to stop him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She took the towel and began drying her hair, not looking at him. “I need new clothes. Can you bring me my back pack, please?” she asked hoarsely. He nodded and fetched the pack from his bedroom. When he came back, he found Raeven had resituated herself on the counter and she was pulling off her wet shirt. He stopped at the door and looked at her. She was staring at herself in the mirror, lightly touching the fresh scars and burn marks. Tears welled in her eyes. When she flexed her shoulders Loki noticed, for the first time, strange blue and black markings covering the majority of her shoulder blades and upper back. 

Loki cleared his throat to alert Raeven to his presence. He set the pack on the counter and stood behind Raeven. She sniffed back what tears she could and shed some as she blinks.

“Thank you,” she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“You know, through that mark, I can feel what you are feeling,” Loki stated, taking her left hand in his and stroked the mark on her wrist. “What is troubling you?” 

“I’m just not used to my scars staying visible. This whole thing has been more overwhelming than I thought.” Raeven’s right hand went to her throat as she spoke. 

Loki’s hands left Raeven’s wrist and traveled up to her shoulder. He gently slipped her bra strap off her shoulder. His fingers caressed her skin as they made their way to the markings on her shoulders. Raeven shuddered under his touch. And when he finally came to the beginnings of the markings she jumped.

“Stop!” she yelped. 

Loki’s fingers stilled over the top of the markings. “What are these?”

Standing close to her, he could see they looked like wings, a shifting combination of raven’s wings and gargoyle wings. 

“Nothing,” Raeven answered, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at Loki’s reflection. But she could feel his frustration starting to brew. “Just tattoos.”

Loki watched the markings pulse within her skin, much like his mark did on her wrist. “Tattoos don’t dance under the skin.” He began tracing the lines of the markings again. 

“Please don’t do that,” Raeven pleaded. Her body was starting to tremble.

“Tell me what these are,” Loki growled, grabbing her shoulders. The mark on her wrist started prickling. 

Tears streamed from Raeven’s closed eyes. “They’re my wings,” she said in a trembling whisper.

“Look at me,” Loki commanded. Slowly, Raeven opened her eyes and met Loki’s eyes in the reflection. He realized she wasn’t crying because she was forced to tell him the truth, but because she was afraid to be seen. His face softened. “Take a deep breath. Tell me what is bothering you, please.”

Raeven continued to look Loki in the eyes as she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You aren’t supposed to be able to see my wings. The spell I used to bind and hide my wings was supposed to make the markings invisible so no one could see them.”

“Wings? Really? Show me. Dispel the glamour,” Loki said, trying to be polite about his curiousity.

“I can’t.”

Her defiance made Loki’s anger flare. “Show me now. You are bound to me, pet. To do as I will.”

Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. “Please. Try to understand,” she sobbed. “I am not strong enough to put the glamour back. If I show you my wings as they truly are, I won’t be able to...” Her voice broke and it took her a few seconds to recover herself. “Please, don’t make me do this. Not now. I promise, when I am fully healed I will show you my wings. But I can’t right now.” Her eyes, despite being red from crying, were still bright and sharp. They silently begged Loki for a reprieve of his demands. 

Loki sighed, bent over her shoulders, kissed the nape of her neck and whispered. “As you wish, my pet.” 

Raeven let out a slow breath, relieved. She closed her eyes again and smeared the tears from her cheeks, again. Her breath caught suddenly in her throat as Loki continued to kiss down her neck to her shoulder, his fingers dancing softly over her skin, being careful not to touch her wings. “Stop,” she whispered again. “Please stop.”

Loki hissed into his kiss before straightening up behind her. “I’m becoming rather annoyed at you constantly telling me to stop. That wasn’t our agreement.” Loki slipped his hand back down to Raeven’s wrist, his thumb brushing over his mark. “The agreement was you belong to me. You answer my questions. You obey me and submit everything to me. You are mine.” His words were sharp and angry and lustful. His eyes were dark and menacing as they captured Raeven’s eyes in the mirror. The mark began burning under his touch and he held her in place as she struggled against the pain. But she didn’t cry out. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. “But as it stands, you are still unwell. So I will grant you some time. However, I wish to know more about you. So,” he slid her bra straps back into place on her shoulders, with great effort. “While you eat, I want you to tell me about yourself.” He took a step away from her and let her breath, the mark on her wrist starting to calm down. “Do you need assistance getting cleaned up and dressed? I promise, for now, to be a perfect gentleman.”

Raeven slumped against the wall and let him help her dry off and change into a nightshirt. Once she was cleaned and dressed, Loki carried her to his lounge room and set her on the couch. He went back to the bedroom, retrieved the food and brought it back to her. 

Ravenous, she dug into the food, not caring that it had gotten cold. Loki let her eat in silence for a moment before starting the conversation.

“So tell me, how did you become acquainted with Sam and Dean?”

“They saved me,” Raeven said around a bite of bread. She smiled weakly at Loki and sighed. “I was born to human parents. 32 years ago, in a hospital just like everyone else. But I wasn’t... normal. I was born with the wings. My mother died giving birth to me. My father, if you can call him that, was horrified. Within minutes of my birth, a glamour manifested and I looked human, no wings. But he couldn’t handle it. He left me at the hospital. He abandoned me. I grew up in orphanages and foster homes until I was 13.” She took a break to continue eating. 

Loki could feel the apprehension in her memories. “What happened when you were 13?” he asked gently.

“I died,” she said flatly. “The first time.” She finished the plate of food before continuing. “I was in a foster home run by a man and his wife. They had a son, a few years older than me. They were not nice people. They were just using me for the money the state gave to foster homes. And other things.” 

“What happened? What other things?” Loki pushed after her silence lasted too long for his patients.

“They beat me. Even the wife. And the man and his son... they... “ Tears were in her eyes again. “They used me, for other... they um... “ She couldn’t continue for fear she’d start sobbing.

“They raped you?” She nodded. Loki suddenly felt angry. And ashamed. His cheeks flushed red and he looked away from Raeven. 

“One night, they were too rough. And like you’ve stated, I am rather small. When I tried to fight back, they threw me against the kitchen counter. They never cleaned up after meals. That was my job. But that night, I never got a chance to put the knives I’d used to make dinner away. I fell onto one. It sliced so deep. And they didn’t care. I bled out as they... finished.” 

Loki was next to her before she could react. He put his hands on hers. But he, Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, The Silver Tongued God, was at a loss for words, so he simply said, “Please continue.”

“I woke up on the coroner’s medical table. They were getting me ready for cremation. When I sat up, I had wings again. And my hair was as you see it now. My eyes had changed color, too. The human part of me died, and the Aurora was awakened. The coroner was so shocked, she had a heart attack. I didn’t know what else to do, so I ran. I ran for a very long time. Years. I didn’t know what I was, or where to go. I lived alone for so long. I had no idea how to control my magicks. And my wings were so big. I couldn’t conceal them, so I had to stay away from populated places. At one point, I think I was around fifteen, some guy finally found me. He put me in a cage and presented me as some freak for entertainment. I spent ten years in a eight foot by eight foot barred cage like some abused animal. I’ve seen zoo animals with nicer accommodations. That’s where Dean and Sam found me. They had been hunting the owner/manager of the freak show. He was a monster, you see, and fed off the life forces of the people he held prisoner. I was dying in a cage, alone when they found me. For some reason they took pity on me. I was not a great threat. Nothing like what they usually hunt. They took me to Bobby, and we researched, read and learned what I was. They helped me learn to control my magick, and we found the glamour that could hide my wings. They taught me how to fight. How to hunt. Eventually, nature took over and I was more capable of taking care of myself. The more I learned of myself, the more attuned I became with Nature itself, the more powerful I became.” 

“What happened to that foster family?” There was something hidden in his tone. Malicious intentions.

“You won’t find them,” Raeven stated. She caught his eyes, and a small, satisfied smile curled her lips. “I am not ashamed to say I enjoyed what I did to them. They deserved every bit of my rage. I found out they had taken another girl in after I died. She didn’t deserve what they would have done to her. So I stopped them.” Her voice was darker, heavier. There was obvious satisfaction in the way she spoke of their fate. He smiled. There was that ferocity he had admired. He was amazed at how much they had in common. 

Loki nodded slowly. “Thank you, for being honest, Raeven.” He took a moment to compose himself. He wasn’t used to having people bare themselves to him. And he had certainly never been interested enough in another person to ask. “It is terrible that such atrocities happened to you.”

Raeven smiled. She was suddenly more exhausted than she could deal with. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Loki noticed. 

“You should rest. This must have taken much of your strength.” Loki took Raeven back to his bedroom and let Raeven rest on his bed. Before leaving the room, Loki asked, “May I share your story with the others?”

“If you want, I can’t stop you. But if anyone ever starts acting weird around me, including you, I’ll find a step stool, climb up there and kick your ass.” Raeven retorted. Loki smiled and left her to sleep.

“That poor girl!” Pepper exclaimed quietly when Loki had finished telling them what Raeven had told him.

No one else knew what to say. So they just finished their drinks in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut at the end...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------

It was early morning when Raeven felt a tender caress against her cheek. She moan softly at the touch. “Good morning, my pet,” Loki whispered into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and blurrily looked up at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Why was he waking me up? she wondered.

“Nothing is wrong. I wanted to check on you before I had to leave,” Loki said. Raeven had wrapped herself in the sheets of the bed since Loki had left earlier. He gently grabbed the sheets. “May I see your throat and chest. I want to see how you are healing. Thor gave me a salve from Asgard that may help you.” Raeven nodded and rolled slowly onto her back as Loki pulled the sheets away from her. She watched as he studiously examined the scar on her throat first. It was tender, he noticed, as she winced when his fingers grazed across it. He opened the jar he had brought with him and dipped two fingers into the salve. He gently rubbed the salve into the scar. He kissed the edge of the scar carefully as an apology when she whimpered. He began unbuttoning her night shirt and pulling the left side down to expose the two scars and the burns on her chest. Raeven shied away and tried to pull her shirt back, but Loki wasn’t going to have that. He pulled her arms down to rest at her side, pinning them to the bed. “I’m trying to help you. Do not move, again,” he warned. “Understand me?” He waited for her to nod before he let go of her arms. He pulled her shirt back down, smiling as he pulled it just the slightest bit further then the first time. “I need to go with the Avenger’s on a mission. I should be back by tonight. It’s not anything big. We’re just getting some information. That’s why I am going. I’m better at getting information without confrontations erupting than any of the others. Even Agent Romanoff.” He spoke as he began rubbing the salve into her other scars and the burned skin. “Ms. Potts, Ms. Foster, Clint and Bucky will be around throughout the day. I have asked them to check in on you while I’m gone. I want you to apply this salve every 4 hours, understand?” Raeven nodded. “And be sure to eat.” He pressed gentle kisses against her collarbone and chest. Raeven gasped when his lips touched her chest just above her left breast. She held her breath and jumped, her hands coming up instinctively, when he moved just an inch lower. Loki smiled into the last kiss he place, then pulled away. He didn’t want to start too much until she was healed further. “Just testing the waters, my dear pet. Your reactions tell me everything.” She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He gently pulled her shirt back up, buttoning it slowly. “Now, I have to leave. But if you need help, if you need me, just place your thumb on that mark and think of me.” Raeven nodded. “Get some sleep, my pet. I’ll see you tonight.” He gently kissed her forehead before leaving.

Raeven just laid against the black pillows and green sheets. She rubbed her face and tried to figure out what the hell was going on, but she was so tired. Sleep took her again. When she awoke again, she saw it was after ten o’clock. Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling. She slowly stretched the stiffness out of her muscles. She was feeling stronger. Sitting up was less of an effort. And she even managed to stand without her head spinning. She tried to take a step, but found her feet were rather unstable. She had to hold the wall as she walked to the bathroom. It took some effort, but she managed. She washed up, careful not to touch her throat or chest. After she had washed her face and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she tried to access her magicks. She waved her hand over her body, and was pleasantly surprised to see her green and purple energies manifest into a loose button up shirt and a pair of bootcut jeans. She made a walking stick appear as well, and made her way out of the bathroom to the lounge. Raeven looked around the room. Loki had every wall covered by bookshelves. They extended from floor to ceiling and were stuffed with books. She walked around, placing her hands on the spines of some of the older leather bound books. She recognized a great deal of them, having read most of them herself. She’d spent a lot of her youth and her time after her first death in solitude with nothing more than the books she’d stolen to keep her company. But some of the books she couldn’t even discern the titles. They must be from the other realms he’s been to. She had been so mesmerized by the books she didn’t notice someone standing in the room with her. When her stomach growled again, a voice responded. 

“I kind of figured you’d be hungry,” Jane said. Raeven spun around to look at her. Unfortunately, she moved too fast and got light headed. She had to lean against the bookshelf to steady herself. “Still a little off, huh? I made extra food.” Jane set a tray of food on the coffee table. 

Raeven recovered and sat on Loki’s lounge chair. “Thank you.” She began eating.

“So... Loki...” Jane tried.

Raeven smiled. “Yeah. Loki. You know, after the dinner, after I stole his dagger, I did an internet search about your guys.”

“You had seriously never heard about any of them before that night? Not even Loki’s invasion of New York?” Jane cut in, disbelief obvious in her tone.

“No. Being a hunter doesn’t allow a lot of time for stuff like that,” Raeven explained. “And that invasion, it happened when? May of 2012?” Jane nodded. “Yeah, we were dealing with our own shit at the time, a whole soylent green issue. Anyway, yeah, I did a little research and it was quite interesting. So why is he back, with you guys of all things?”

“Well, about a year after the invasion, Loki helped Thor save me and the rest of the world from the Dark Elves who were trying to reclaim the realms and send them back into darkness. When it was over, their Father and Mother decided Loki deserved a second chance. So they sent him back here with Thor, kind of a work release program, I guess you could say. He’s been here for over 6 months. It’s been an adjustment, but he’s making progress. I think. Maybe the fact that he likes you is a good sign that he’s really changing.” 

“Yeah, or maybe he just likes the idea of having someone who doesn’t know him and his past around. Kind of a... non judgemental kind of thing.” Raeven thought for a moment. “Or maybe he just needed a new toy.” She didn’t realize she was scratching at her wrist.

“Maybe. But hopefully, him caring for you will help you both. He told us about... about what happened to you,” Jane said sheepishly. 

“I figured he would. It’s fine. It’s not really a secret, I guess.” Raeven shrugged. “I mean, if you do an internet search on the words ‘Supernatural’ or Aurora Winchester, you’ll find some books that have the whole thing in very clear and accurate description.” Jane made note to do just that.

Jane and Raeven continued talking for a while longer. Jane explained about her research and how she met Thor. Raeven then told Jane about herself. Jane seemed very interested in the idea of other planes of existence. The two talked for over an hour, until Jane had to take a phone call and left Loki’s floor quickly. After Jane left, Raeven decided to check out the rest of Loki’s book collection. 

He had so many books. Raeven remembered Jane commenting how Loki enjoyed reading and very rarely watched tv or movies. Raeven she wanted to read one of the unfamiliar, possibly from another realm, books. She scanned the titles looking for at least the same alphabet. She finally settled on an old, green leather-bound book. The title read: The Maiden Under The Moons. Raeven got comfy on the lounge chair. After the second chapter, Raeven was enthralled. It seemed to be an Asgardian fairytale, akin to the Brother’s Grimm fairytales of Earth.

It was after noon when Clint came to check in on Raeven. 

“How ya’ doing?” he asked upon arrival.

“Not bad. Better than yesterday. What’s up?”

“Bucky and I are hanging out in the common room,” Clint said. “You should come up and play video games with us. Bucky is really bad at it!”

Raeven set the book down on the coffee table and smiled. “Oh, that sounds fun!”

Clint helped Raeven get from Loki’s floor to the common floor. Bucky was sitting in front of a huge television holding out two game controllers. Raeven and Clint took them and started the game. 

“So... Loki...” Clint started.

“And you...” Bucky finished the thought.

Raeven rolled her eyes. “Do you have specific questions or do you just want me to gossip?”

Bucky and Clint shared a look and smiled.  
“Are you like... with him? When did that start? I mean, we only met you three days ago,” Clint said.

They never paused the game. They continued to play the first person shooter. 

“I’m not with him. He’s... helping me. I guess. I’m beginning to think he’s feeling responsible for my condition because it was his dagger. Or perhaps, he’s just bored. I don’t know. He’s... an arrogant son of bitch, that’s for sure.” Both men nodded. “I’m not with him.” She said it more for herself than for the others. They just smiled. Raeven just sighed. What had she gotten herself into? 

They continued playing their video game and chatting about what they enjoyed and what they did. Raeven was interested in Bucky’s history. It was rather sad. She liked Clint. He reminded her a lot of Dean. She was just getting comfortable, kicking their asses through video game form, when Pepper walked in.

“Raeven! I wasn’t expecting you to be up and about already,” She said. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. “Loki made it sound like you’d have to stay in bed healing for days. I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I heal rather fast. It’s a Fae thing, I guess. Anyway, I should be all healed up and good to go by tomorrow.” Raeven was pressing buttons furiously, trying to kill Bucky’s avatar before he saw hers. “Ha!” she yelled when his avatar went down.

“Oh yeah?” Clint mocked as he pushed his avatar forward to shoot at Raeven’s. But she had seen him coming and lobbed a grenade, killing Clint’s avatar. 

“Yeah!” Raeven laughed. “Good game, guys. Thanks for letting me play. It’s been a long time since I’ve had time to play video games.” She gave the guys high fives, put the controller on the coffee table and made her way slowly to the kitchen. Fortunately, she didn’t need to lean on anything this time.

“Is it rude to ask what’s for dinner?” she asked Pepper. 

“Not at all. I have no idea when to expect Tony and the others back, so I was just going to order pizza. Is that acceptable for the rest of you?” By that time, Bucky and Clint had joined Raeven and Pepper in the kitchen area. Pepper held up the bottle of wine towards Raeven by way of offering. Raeven nodded, and Pepper poured her a glass. Clint and Bucky each retrieved a beer from the fridge.

“Pizza is good by me,” Raeven said. The other two nodded. Pepper gladly ordered 5 pizza’s, for when the others finally got back. 

“So,” Pepper started, but Raeven cut her off.  
“If the next thing you say is Loki, I’m going to set fire to something.”

Clint and Bucky smiled and Pepper just laughed. “What? No. I was going to ask, what do we want to do tonight?” She sat at one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. “I take it everyone keeps asking you what’s going on with you and Loki?” She shot the guys a look.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well?” Pepper smiled again. “What do you think about him? He has changed, a lot, since he first got here.”

Raeven sighed. “Ok, look. And please feel free to tell anyone else interested,” she said, a little more crossly than she meant. She took a deep breath to steady herself and forced a smile. “Before I met you guys for dinner, I’d never heard of any of you. I have no idea what Loki did before I met him, and it really doesn’t matter. Because I am not interested in pursuing anything on a romantic scale with anyone. Let alone him. I’m glad you guys defeated him. Makes a hunters job easier when the public is aware of the crazy shit that’s out there. I have mixed feelings about the second chance, rehabilitation thing, but I’ve seen that work for a lot of people, myself not excluded. I’ve done some messed up things. Sam started the apocalypse and Dean... well, that’s a can of worms I can’t even fathom. It’s all relative. I believe he’s just interested in me because I’m not human. I’m not mortal. If anything, he senses that I am a lot more than what he’s seen so far.” Raeven spoke quietly and with purpose, but did her best not to sound annoyed or angry. “Besides, we’ve killed enough God’s, Demons, Angels and monsters, if Loki is after more, I’m sure I can stop him.”

The discussion ended there when Jarvis announced the pizza had been delivered. One of the security guards from the lobby brought it up and Pepper put the boxes on the kitchen counter. 

“So what are we going to do tonight?” Pepper asked again. 

“Movie night!” Clint suggested. Apparently, it was rare for them to get time with the giant tv in the common room. “What should we watch?”

Jane arrived just in time to sway the vote: Clint had convinced Pepper that Bucky deserved to see a 007 James Bond flick, but they were stuck on which movie, it was between Dr. No (a classic, according to Clint) or Skyfall (because Raeven still hasn’t seen it yet). Pepper didn’t know anything about either so declined to vote. Jane voted with Skyfall (because Daniel Craig, which made all three women sigh). 

The movie had only been on for 4 minutes when Tony and Steve entered the room. They had been arguing, but stopped as they saw the tv, and Clint, Bucky, Pepper, Jane and Raeven watching intently on the sofas and chair, eating popcorn and drinking beer and wine.

“What are you watching?” Tony asked. 

“Skyfall,” they said in unison. 

“Oh, I love this movie,” Tony replied, taking a seat next to Pepper.

Steve sat down at the end from Tony and Pepper on the gigantic sofa. When Sam and Thor entered, they were also enticed by the movie and found seats, Thor next to Jane on the sofa and Sam in an armchair. Finally, Loki entered the room. He took note of the room and found Raeven sitting in his prefered oversized chair. He looked up at the screen and sighed. He wasn’t fond of the rare movie nights. 

“What are we watching?” he asked. 

“James Bond: Skyfall,” Jane answered. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Because Daniel Craig, that’s why,” Raeven answered with a smirk, which only grew when the other ladies sighed with delight. Loki had come to stand next to her and she couldn’t stop herself from pushing his buttons. “Besides, I need something to give me good dreams.” she finished her wine. She handed the glass to Loki. He knew what she was doing. He made plans to punish her for her boldness later. For now he’d just play along. He refilled her glass, poured his own and came back to sit next to Raeven on the chair. She made room for him with no question. He’d reward her for that, too.

When the movie was over, Bucky, Steve and Thor started asking Tony thousands of questions regarding the rest of the series, while Jane and Pepper excused themselves to get ready for bed. Raeven yawned and did the same. Loki followed and met her in the elevator.

“I’m glad to see you are well enough to be out and about,” Loki said lightly. “What have you been doing all day?”

“Had breakfast with Jane. Read a few of your books. Played a couple of video games with Clint and Bucky. Had pizza and wine with Pepper. It was kind of nice, not having to research a case or examine remains,” Raeven answered with a shrug. 

“Sounds nice.” The elevator stopped at Loki’s floor. Raeven exited the elevator and went back to the lounge room. She picked up the book she had been reading earlier and sat on the lounge chair. Loki followed her, watched her. She never looked at him. That wouldn’t do either. Two punishments and one reward. She was racking up quite the tally. Just then he watched her conjure a blanket and a mug of hot cocoa. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” Raeven finally said. She looked up at Loki. He was looming over her. 

“I see you are feeling better. Able to access your magicks again,” Loki said. There was something masked under Loki’s face. Raeven realized he looked hungry. And angry. 

“Yeah. I guess.” Raeven put her mug on the table next to her. “What’s wrong?” The hungry, angry look was making the hair on her arms stand up. There was a strange energy humming from Loki. It was making Raeven feel flush and almost breathless. “What are you doing?” 

A wicked smile slowly spread across his face. “What’s wrong, my pet? Feeling a little... bothered?” he growled. Raeven jumped out of the chair and landed behind it, putting it between her and Loki. She looked at her wrist. It was gold and seemed to be glowing just the slightest bit. 

“Stop it!” she snapped.

Loki waved his hand and the chair scooted out of his way. He began walking towards Raeven, who took a step backwards with each of his. “You are feeling better. Nearly fully healed.” He continued his advancement, pushing Raeven into one of his bookcases. “Now, my pet. You were very rude to me earlier. After everything I’ve done for you.” 

Raeven was nervous. The devilish gleam in Loki’s eyes was unsettling. The way her body was reacting to his closeness, and whatever he was doing through his mark was something she’s never felt before. Her heart was fluttering and stomach twisted in apprehension. A small part of her wanted him to kiss her. The rest of her wanted to run like hell. She tried to access her magicks and fling Loki across the room. But he didn’t move. His smile deepened.

“That mark prevents you from using your magicks, as you call them, on me, little one.” Loki closed the distance between them to a mere few inches. He looked down at her and breathed deep, her scent was intoxicating. Her normal scent of vanilla and rose was now mixing with a sensual musk that was beginning to drive him mad with lust. He wondered momentarily if she realized she was releasing such pheromones. Loki placed his hands on the bookshelf on either side of Raeven’s hips and leaned close to her. He heard her breath catch in her throat and suddenly felt a tingle of fear surge through the mark from her. He chuckled as he felt her start trembling under his closeness. “Are you afraid, pet?” he whispered against her ear.

“No,” she lied breathlessly. She bit her lip when the glint in his eye told her he knew she was lying.

“That’s good. Because for a moment I could have sworn I felt fear vibrating through my mark. Now, as I was saying, you were rude, earlier. And I will not tolerate rudeness from my pet.” He saw her hands feeling their way around the bookcase behind her. Looking for something to help her out of her situation. He felt satisfaction from her desperation. “You will have to be punished.” 

He watched as the fear hit her eyes. It was a delicious sight to behold. He bent down again and breathed in her scent.

“When was the last time you were bedded?” he asked, nuzzling Raeven’s neck and nipping her ear.

Raeven couldn’t respond. Her voice was stuck with her breath in her throat. Loki chuckled again. Finally she whimpered, “Never.”

“I see. Then perhaps tonight is not the night for your punishment,” he mused out loud. He began kissing her neck, tracing his way down, then back up to her ear, nibbled her ear just long enough to hear her whimper with excitement, then kissed along her jawline to her lips. “Perhaps, tonight, I’ll take it easy on you. We’ll go slow, and I will try to be gentle.” He breathed against her lips. Raeven rolled her tongue against her lips in timid apprehension. Loki had gotten so close, he felt her tongue tickle his own lips. He claimed her lips in an intense and passionate kiss. For only a short second, Raeven stayed her lips, but she couldn’t fight the urge welling within her being, and gave in. She closed her eyes, and kissed Loki back with a matching intensity and passion. When Loki finally broke the kiss, he smiled. “That’s it, darling, don’t be afraid. Not tonight. I’ll take care of you. Relax, and let me worship you like the Goddess you are.” 

Loki’s words made Raeven feel weak with excitement. Her knees threatened to give out, causing her to grab Loki’s arms to steady herself. Loki took that as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Raeven. He pulled her close and began walking them to his bedroom. He left her to stand next to the bed and began taking off his clothes. By the time he pulled his jeans off and was standing in just his boxers, Raeven’s fear had begun welling up inside her again. Loki sensed her fear. He cupped her chin in one of his large hands and traced his thumb across her lips. “Shhh. It’s ok, pet.” She was trembling again. He kissed her again, gently and reassuringly. His hands drifted lower and began unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled slowly away from the kiss when her shirt fell to the floor. He worked on her jeans, then slowly pulled them down her long legs, admiring her body as he knelt in front of her. She was still trembling, but he decided she might continue that until after they were done. He helped her step out of her jeans, then straightened up to look at her. She stood in front of him, wearing only her bra and panties. Raeven wrapped her arms around her waist and stared at the floor. Loki shook his head and unwrapped her arms, holding them next to her. 

“You are beautiful, love. Don’t be afraid.” He put his fingers under her chin and brought her face up towards his. But her eyes remained looking down. “Look at me, Raeven,” he said gently.

Raeven looked at him. Into his eyes. They were softer than she’d ever seen them before. Loki placed one hand against the small of her back and began pushing her with his own body to lay on the bed. Once she was laying on her back, Loki began nuzzling and kissing the side of her neck, eliciting a soft coo from Raeven. He waved his hand and she felt a sudden coolness against her breasts. She looked down and saw her bra was gone. Her hands immediately flew up to cover her breasts. Loki, who was straddling her now, caught her hands in his and brought them over her head. “Ah-uh, pet. Be a good girl and be still.” But Raeven couldn’t help herself. She felt a flush of fear making her squirm to free herself from Loki’s grasp. “Be still,” Loki commanded in a low growl. He kissed her again, this time after a few seconds of brushing his lips and tongue against hers, still feeling her squirm beneath him, he bit her lip. Raeven whimpered, and stopped moving. Loki let go of her lip and looked at her. “I’m not going to hurt you, unless you misbehave. Understand? I’m going to make you feel such amazing pleasures and all you have to do is just relax. You are gorgeous and I want to enjoy every inch of you.” And with that, he let go of Raeven’s arms and went back to enjoying every inch of her. He trailed kissed down the side of her neck, careful not to directly touch her scar. He moved lower, kissing, licking and nibbling, avoiding the scars and burns, finding his way to her left breast. Raeven gasped and clutched at the bedsheet as Loki began tracing and flicking his tongue over her sensitive nipple. He heard her breath quicken and soft moans escape her lips. Her body started acting of it’s own accord, her back arching up to meet his hungry lips, allowing him to suck and nibble harder. She groaned when he pulled away, but was quickly brought back to ecstasy when Loki captured her right nipple between his lips. While his lips and tongue tormented Raeven’s tender nipple with sensations she’d never felt, his left hand was massaging and pinching her left breast. Raeven squealed weakly when Loki’s right hand grazed her side, tickling her. She jumped away from his touch, unintentionally. Loki roughly bit her nipple, causing her to whimper and moan. “What did I say?” he breathed against her breast. 

“Not my fault,” Raeven panted. “You tickled me.”

Loki smiled and continued exploring Raeven’s body, kissing and licking his way from her breast to her belly button then to her hip. She jumped again as he found another sensitive spot where her hips met her legs. He teased these spots just long enough to enjoy her whimpers, yelps and moans. 

Her voice was filled with desire when she finally managed to speak. “Loki, what are you doing?” He had moved off her, kneeling on the floor and pulling her to the edge of the bed. He pushed her legs apart, feeling her start trembling harder. 

“Shhh,” he whispered. He placed her legs over his shoulders and kissed her inner thigh from her knee to her mound, but only teased her there with the briefest of kisses before moving to her other thigh. Raeven let out a sigh of frustration as she started feeling her insides twisting into a tight coil. Every touch and kiss caused her to gasp, whimper or moan in pure ecstasy. Her body writhed under his presence alone, she was losing all control. After what felt like eons of torture, that coil deep inside her aching to be released, Loki finally brought his tongue to dance upon her delicate, sensitive bud. Raeven’s hips jumped in response and a short, raspy, breathless scream of pleasure told Loki he had won. As he continued his delightful assault with his tongue, he pressed his middle finger into her folds, gently, at first. She jumped again, and he chuckled against her bud. “Oh my pet,” he purred, before continuing his ministrations. He felt her muscles tighten and clamp around his fingers as her climax neared. 

“Oh my... Loki!” she whimpered. 

She was moaning and writhing, the coil at her core so tight she thought she’d go mad if it didn’t break soon. Loki began nibbling at her clit and slipped another finger into her, thrusting harder and faster. His fingers lingered every few thrusts, dancing and tickling against that glorious spot. He felt her muscles tighten and spasm as her climax began washing over her, curling his finger and sucking on her bud. She screamed his name and pulled at the bed sheets as her body writhed in pleasure and stars danced into her vision. Loki greedily lapped at her nectar, marveling at how amazing she tasted. 

She had never experienced anything like this sensation and she brought her magicks about her, her every sense stirring within her, so she could feel every slight movement as if it were a hard pulse. She felt Loki’s tongue continue to lap at her bud and folds, felt him pull his fingers out of her slowly, as her orgasm finally released it’s hold on her. 

She was panting and trembling when Loki finally pulled her legs off his shoulders and stood before her. She looked at him, desire and lust fogging her brain and pushing her senses to their limits. He stared back, his eyes dark with a special hunger just for her. He quickly straddled her body again, the movement of the bed under her and the touch of his legs against her hips making her jump. Every nerve was sensitive, and in complete, pleasurable agony.

Loki claimed Raeven’s mouth again, this time, tracing his tongue across her lips, asking for admittance. Raeven opened her lips and probed his tongue with her own. Blushing when she realized she was not just tasting him. Raeven threw her arms around Loki’s neck and pulled him closer and pushed her hips up to meet his. She felt his cock hard and long against her stomach and tried to grind against it. Loki pulled away from Raeven, chuckling as she groaned. He took her hands in his again and held them above her head, again. 

“What’s wrong, pet?” he said in a low, husky voice. He used his other hand to lavish affection on her breasts, pinching and massaging and twisting.

“I... I need...” Raeven panted. She had no idea what she needed. Not really. She felt a need build within her. It was created during her climax. She was surprised by it, it’s power. “I don’t know... I just... please!”

That made Loki smile sinisterly. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to hear her beg. Wanted her to submit to him completely. And she was. Completely. Fully submitting herself, her body and soul to him. 

“Oh pet,” he leaned down, pressing his body against hers, letting his cock nudge against her entrance. “Beg me, my darling pet. Beg me to fill you. To take you completely. Beg me to make you mine!” His voice was dripping with lust and heat. He pushed his length barely into her, just enough to tease her and drive her mad. “Beg me!” he snarled.

“Please! Loki!” She whimpered, trying to push herself onto him. He grabbed her hips roughly and held them down. Raeven tried to bring her hands down to Loki’s back, but they couldn’t move. She glanced up only to see they were encircled by a thick piece of green cord, tied to the headboard. She was trapped, and for the first time in her life, she wasn’t scared, but aroused. As her lust pulsed through her, Loki realized she was emitting a thin purple haze, a sort of manifestation of her desire. Breathing it in caused Loki to quiver. 

“Please what?” he taunted, pushing a bare centimeter further into her. 

“Please! Take me! Make me yours! I’m yours, please!” She half panted, half screamed. Her words were desperate with need and passion. 

He’d won. “Oh pet,” he growled in her ear. “As you wish.” She screamed in pain and pleasure as he slowly pushed into her. She was so tight. He grunted as he stopped halfway into her, allowing her muscles to stretch and open up for him. But the sensations were too much, the desire pulled too hard and Loki thrust into her to the hilt. She screamed again, back arching up against his chest, as the pain of her stretched muscles rolled into pleasure of feeling so full. He gave her no respite, pumping and thrusting into her. True he started slow, but he was so aroused by her surrender he could no longer contain himself. A merciless rhythm had her so close to the edge almost immediately. She was moaning his name and it fed into his hunger. He pushed her harder and further. The purple haze of her lust swirling around them as the coil begged to be snapped. A few more thrusts and she was screaming with a voiceless cry as the waves crashed over her. Muscles clamped tightly around his cock, spasming and clenching. Another thrust and he was there. His own climax hit harder than he’d ever felt and as he spilled his seed deep into her, he brought his forehead to rest against hers and whispered, “You are mine.”

Raeven quived under him as she slowly came down from her sensational high. Her body was on overload and her nerves were humming and dancing under her skin. She whimpered softly when Loki finally pulled out of her, crashing on to his back in the bed beside her. The purple haze slowly settled back into Raeven. She was barely aware he had pulled her to lay across him, cradling her with one arm, resting her head against his chest, pulling her arm and leg across his torso and legs. He summoned the sheets to wrap around them with a wave of his hand. Raeven sighed and cooed as he caressed her cheek and played with her hair. She was losing her fight with consciousness, and Loki noticed her struggle to stay with him in the moment.

“It’s okay, darling pet,” he whispered, resting his chin against her forehead. “You are with me, now. Sleep. Heal. We have tomorrow to figure out the rest.” He placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

“I’m not your pet,” she whispered. His chest rumbled as he laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I'm sorry. The muses ran off for a while and when they came back, they totally derailed what I had already written. But we know Sam and Dean have a history of doing that. Loki thought it was amusing and refused to be of any help and Raeven is rather wicked when her friends are being irresponsible. Anyway, I should be updating this one a little more regularly, now.

Raeven awoke to the sound of thunder. Loki was sleeping soundly and she didn’t want to wake him. The clock on the bedside table told her it was just after six in the morning. Raeven saw snow swirl from the sky. Thunder crashed again, it was a heavy snowstorm. Loki didn’t move. Raeven decided to try and wiggle free from him. It was easier than she thought it would be. Loki was really out. She silently rolled out of the bed and padded across the room to Loki’s closet where she grabbed one of his tunics and pulled it on, happy it came down to mid-thigh. She moved into the bathroom and washed up before going up to the common floor. 

Raeven was feeling one hundred percent better today. When she looked in the mirror while getting washed and saw the scars had healed, leaving only very thin white lines. The burns were completely gone. Raeven decided she needed to think. Figure out what the hell she was going to do about Loki. So she decided to make breakfast. Raeven found cooking gave her a something to do with her hands so her head and heart could focus on her delima’s. 

Pepper was the first one to arrive in the kitchen.

“You’re up early,” she said by way of greeting. 

“You too.” Raeven was making french toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns. 

“Well, I have to go into the office early so I can leave early. I’m going shopping with Jane this afternoon to find a dresses for tomorrow’s gala. This smells great!” Pepper said.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. So I decided to make breakfast. Cooking helps me think.”

Pepper studied Raeven for a moment while she made some coffee. “Loki?” she finally asked.

Raeven sighed. “Yeah.”

“What happened? Are those non-feelings of yours changing?”

“I don’t know. Last night, after the movie he... we... I have no idea what happened. I had no intentions of something like that happening. It’s not like he’s the only being who has tried. But he’s the only one I let... I mean. I have no idea what I mean. It’s so not a good thing. I mean, it is great. At least I think it’s great. But it’s complicated because I have never... I’m always traveling. I can’t be... Bacon?” Raeven finally gave up trying to say what was floating on her mind and offered Pepper some bacon as she took it off the skillet.

“You guys made love,” Pepper said softly, taking a piece of bacon. Raeven nodded. “Oh. Well, how was it?”

Raeven laughed. “I have no idea how to answer that question.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“More than I ever thought I would. It was... human words can not describe what it was. But... I can’t... Wow this got so much more complicated than it should have. I was just supposed to get a stupid dagger. Why did he have to bid against me.” Raeven flipped the french toast in the air and used her magicks to levitate a serving plate to catch them. 

“You’re feeling better, I take it,” Jane said, coming into the kitchen.

“Yes, thank you.” Raeven broke several eggs over a large bowl and began whipping them up, using her magicks. 

“So what’s up?” Jane asked. 

“Raeven and Loki had sex last night,” Pepper said over the top of her coffee mug.

Jane’s eyes went wide for a moment. “What? Really?” Raeven nodded. “How was it?”

“Apparently it was so good, words can not describe it,” Pepper said. Raeven smiled. She’d never been in a kitchen, with other women, gossiping.

“That doesn’t surprise me. Thor once said, ‘You don’t live as long as I have without picking up a few things.’” Jane said, mimicking Thor’s deep voice. “So I guess the same could be said for his brother. But still. Loki has never shown interest in getting close with anyone, let alone wanting to be in an intimate relationship with someone. I mean, he always scowls and grumps when we try to get him to socialize.”

“‘Midgardians are so boring,’ Loki always complains,” Pepper nodded, mimicking Loki’s sneer.

“Well, apparently, he just needed to find the right Midgardian,” Jane smiled at Raeven, as she fixed a plate of food. “This smells amazing. Thanks!”

“You’re welcome. Making breakfast is just a small way for me to say, Thank you, for letting me heal here,” Raeven said. She looked sheepishly at the other women. “And... as far as Loki...”

“As far as Loki goes, maybe you shouldn’t worry on the subject. It’s clear he enjoys your presence. And you seem fairly comfortable with him. And the sex is great. So just let it be and when the time comes that you have to leave, you can talk about where things go from there.” Pepper was kind and smiled gently. Raeven had a feeling being Tony’s significant other gave her a lot of experience with complicated relationships.

“What is that smell?” came several other voices. Tony, Thor, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Clint and eventually Loki came into the kitchen. 

“Breakfast,” Jane said. “Raeven cooked us breakfast.”

Loki caught Raeven’s eye and smiled. “It looks wonderful.” 

The men began filling their plates and everyone found seats at the kitchen table or at the kitchen bar. 

“What time are you and Jane going shopping?” Tony asked Pepper.

“I’ll swing by the tower to pick her up around two,” Pepper said.

“You should take Raeven with,” Tony suggested, pointing a fork in Raeven’s direction. “I mean, you’re sticking around for the gala tomorrow, right?” Every one’s eyes fell on Raeven, sitting behind a stack of french toast.

“Um, I didn’t know about it. I hadn’t planned on staying that long. Besides, I don’t have a dress or shoes appropriate for a ball,” Raeven shrugged.

“That’s why you should go shopping with Pepper and Jane. My treat,” Tony replied.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Raeven countered.

“Reindeer Games can teach you.” Tony smiled. “Yeah. It’s done. You are invited to the ball. Pepper and Jane can help you find something to wear. Loki needed a date, anyway.”

Raeven looked exasperatedly at Pepper. “It’s better if you don’t argue. Besides, it’ll be fun.”

“Rewiring the Impala so that the radio only picks up the opera channel and watching Dean flip out is fun. This sounds terrifying. And I dig up coffins and fight monsters for a living.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony said.

Raeven saw Loki smile again. She sighed out loud and waved her hand at the kitchen. The dishes started washing themselves and the food began putting itself away. 

“That’s really handy,” Steve said.

“Can we keep her?” Tony asked Pepper, as if asking to keep a stray animal he’d found.

 

Pepper and Jane had to go to work. Clint had a phone call to make and left for his floor. Steve, Bucky and Sam went to the gym floor to train, leaving Raeven with Thor, Tony and Loki. Tony had brought the morning paper when he’d arrived and was just now starting to look through it. Raeven was drinking her coffee and messing with her phone. Thor and Loki were trying to decide if it would be appropriate for them to wear their Asgardian attire for the ball the following evening.

Raeven’s phone began playing Highway to Hell by AC/DC, interrupting everyone until she answered it.

“Hey Dean, what’s up? Ok. Yeah. Well, I guess I can. What time? I’ll meet you there. What’s this about? What do you mean Lucifer is out of his cage? What moron said yes to him... Oh Cas! Yeah, I’ll be ready. See you later.” Raven put her phone in her pocket. She looked up at Tony, Thor and Loki, who just stared back. “So... At about 4 o’clock I have to meet Sam and Dean in Central Park. There’s been a development in an ongoing case we’ve been working on and we need to... discuss how we’re going to solve it.”

“You said Lucifer? And something about a cage...” Tony stated. “What’s going on?”

Raeven let out an exasperated, growling sigh. “Ok, I’m not sure how far back I have to go for you to understand what is happening at present.”

“Start with what is happening at present,” Thor suggested.

“We accidently freed The Darkness from some prison and now she’s trying to start a war against God for locking her in said prison several million years ago.”

The three just stared at Raeven. 

“What? Ok, let’s start with... What is the Darkness and how did you accidently set ‘her’ free?” Tony asked. 

“In the Judeo-Christian religion, God created Light by banishing the Darkness- His sister. Soon after He created Earth and Life, etc, Adam and Eve and Cain and Abel... all that jazz. Cain killed his brother Abel, known as the first murder. God cast a mark on Cain so he’d be recognized for what he did. Lucifer corrupted the mark because Cain didn’t kill Abel out of jealousy. Abel thought he was talking to God, but in fact, he was talking to the Devil. In order to save his brother’s soul, Cain offered up his own soul. He became a demon, the first Knight of Hell. With me so far?” The three men nodded. “Awesome. So, back in... early 2013, Dean and Sam’s grandfather did a time jump, coming from the late 50’s. He was one of the Men of Letters. Unfortunately, he forgot to close the door when he got here, and a Knight of Hell named Abaddon followed him to our time. She’s bad news and so much more difficult to kill than your normal yellow, red or black eyed demon. We did manage to stop her, by putting a bullet etched with a Devil’s Trap into her skull, then cutting her up into several different pieces and sealing those pieces away in lead and iron laced, warded boxes made of blessed pine and olive wood.” Raeven took a soda from the fridge and took a big gulp before continuing. “Ok, now some shit happened and mistakes were made. Abaddon got herself put back together and was starting to build an army of demons to take over Hell. While this was happening, Metatron decided it was time for a change in regime in Heaven. Chaos ensued. In order for us to put a stop to Abaddon, we needed to find a special weapon. The First Blade. Crowley took Dean to talk to the only person who had ever used the blade, Cain. Cain told them where to find the blade, but explained that only one who wears the Mark can wield the full power of the Blade. Apparently, Dean’s disposition was just right to bare the Mark. We managed to kill, utterly destroy Abaddon. Then we set our sights on Metatron. But he got the upper hand and killed Dean, who came back as a demon. But we managed to change him back. The mark, however, was still tormenting Dean. So we found a spell to remove the Mark. It’s just a curse, after all. The first curse. Unfortunately, when the spell worked, it released the Darkness. The ultimate destructive power. It connected with an infant who was born the same day it was released. Amara. Right now she looks around 30, but she was born in October. She grows and becomes more powerful with each soul she devours. And as far as we can tell, nothing can kill her. Nothing can stop her. And she is very powerful. But, according to the lore, Three Arch Angels locked her away. The only one left was Lucifer. So apparently, Dean, Sam and Castiel went to speak with him, and he tricked Cas into believing he can defeat Amara. So now Cas is hosting Lucifer in his vessel. Questions?”

Tony just sat there slack jawed. Thor and Loki were utterly confused.

“That’s what I thought,” Raeven said. Her phone started playing Another One Bites The Dust by Queen. She rolled her eyes. “What! Are you serious? I just hung up with Dean, how did you stumble upon a case in a matter of seconds? I hate you both. Yes, I’ll be there in thirty.” She pushed her phone into her back pocket and looked at the three men. “Apparently, Sam found a case here in Manhattan. What time am I supposed to go shopping?”

“The ladies are leaving at two,” Tony replied.

Raeven looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after nine. “Perfect. I’ll be back by one-thirty.” She didn’t bother waiting for anyone else to comment and suddenly disappeared into thin air. 

“Okay...” Tony started. 

~~~~~~~

Raeven reappeared in the kitchen of Stark Tower, Dean and Sam with her, just before one in the afternoon. Tony, Loki, Thor, Steve and Bucky were preparing their lunches when they arrived.

“How’d the case go?” Tony asked. 

“Still working on it,” Dean said. “Rae said we could hang here while we work.”  
“Oh, did she?” Tony asked, looking at Raeven, an eyebrow raised. She just shrugged. 

“What is this case?” Steve asked.

“A monster in a house in Queens attacked a little girl and now she’s in a coma, dying very slowly. The only evidence we have is a weird handprint on her ankle,” Raeven explained. She went to the fridge, opened it and threw two beers into the air behind her. Sam and Dean each caught one as if she had just handed the bottles to them. 

“Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?” Steve asked. The three just shrugged.

“Beer isn’t drinking. Beer is like whatever water is,” Dean justified. 

“So what is your next step in this case?” Bucky asked.

“Identify the monster,” Sam explained. “We’ve already been to the house and found a sigil under the wallpaper in the dining room. Now we figure out what the symbol is. We figure out what kind of creature can do... this...” 

“I have an hour to help you two before I have to go, so hand me Bobby’s journal,” Raeven said. She took a seat next to Loki at the kitchen table and grabbed a ratty looking personal journal from Dean.

“Wait, where are you going?” Dean asked.

“Are you deaf? I told you, I’m going shopping at two.” The look she shot Sam and Dean ended the conversation.


End file.
